


take me home to the place i belong

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Post-Canon, rated T for language i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: David & Patrick's first visit to the cottage as husbands.[Artist friends!I would love to commission a piece to accompany this work!]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	take me home to the place i belong

Misty-eyed, they approach their charming stone cottage for the first time as husbands, Patrick sliding their keys into their door. Within one week they've become both husbands and homeowners—it's almost frighteningly domestic—something Past David never let himself want.

Present David lets out an indignant squawk as his legs are swept out from under him, bracing for impact that doesn't come.

Cautiously opening eyes squeezed shut, his husband's smug expression greets David, cradled in his arms, stepping across the threshold.

"How the fuck—"

"Oh, in preparation for this very moment I'm benching exactly—"

"Don't you fucking dare say it."

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any artists out there taking commissions I would love to chat! Message me on [tumblr](https://hey-moooon.tumblr.com/) with your price or any other details. I would love to have a digital drawing or painting (idk the correct terminology??) to accompany this 🥰


End file.
